Voices from the Air
by Lex Talionis
Summary: After talking with Jim, Simon tries to help him with his problems. JimBlair. Complete


Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them; I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.  
Dedication: Thank you to Silvertip, Elentari, Elwen, Remyslovei and Nazgirl who all helped me, gave me ideas and always put up with me talking about the Sentinel although none of them have seen (and probably don't care about) the programme.

Simon growled in frustration, he was having trouble getting the tape-recorder to work. He wanted to record some of his notes onto tape so that he could think about them at home without having to deal with a mountain of paper.

In truth he could probably get the tape recorder to work providing he could concentrate on it. He was too busy worrying about what he was going to do about his best detective and his bouncy partner. Things seemed strained between the two of late. He hoped that they hadn't had an argument, but then what other reason could there be? Well there was only one way to find out,  
"Ellison!" He barked.

When Jim entered his office he motioned for the Sentinel to shut the door behind him.  
"So, what's going on?"  
"I don't know what you mean sir." Simon rolled his eyes before putting it simply for his friend,  
"You, Blair, what's happened?"  
"Nothing sir." There was a hint of something in Jim's voice, was it sadness?  
"Look, I was a detective once too, remember? I think I can tell if something has happened of if something is wrong. Especially between two of my friends."

The two men smiled at each other before becoming all business again.  
"Look Simon, nothing has happened, nothing is going to happen. Ever." It took Simon a few minutes to realize what he meant, damn, now what was he supposed to say? In the end he decided to be the Police Captain.

"You know that there are regulations against partners fraternizing."  
"I know, believe me I wouldn't be thinking about risking my career or thinking about risking my friendship if I wasn't serious about him. Sometimes I think that Sentinel and Guide are supposed to be together! This isn't just me trying to get in his pants. Simon, I love him and he doesn't even know it! You know the forever kind! I don't want a quick fuck. But his friendship alone is so important to me that I don't even want to risk it."

Damn, damndamndamn! Why did he have to ask? Why did have to say anything?  
"Sir, if that's all, I have a mountain of paperwork that I'd like to get on with." At his nod Jim left the room, leaving Simon wondering what her was going to do now.

A clicking sound coming from the desk brought his attention back to the tape recorder sitting on it. Apparently the tape had run out. Okay, well there was the solution to his problem, the question now became was he going to do it or not? He re-wound the tape back to when Jim had entered his office.

"Hey Jim, is it okay if I play this?" They were in Jim's truck on the way home.  
"What is it Chief?"  
"I don't know, Simon gave it to me, he said I should listen to it."  
"Yeah sure."

As the tape started playing Jim began to panic. He tried to listen to Blair's reactions but he was so worried that the other man was going to hate him and leave him he couldn't filter out the other sounds from the street. One thing he did hear was an increased heart rate but he wasn't sure if it was his own or Blair's.

The tape stopped and Blair was silent and he remained so for the rest of the journey to the Loft. When they got inside Blair still had not said a word and Jim was beginning to really panic, what if Blair did hate him? What would he do if Blair left? He knew that if he tried to explain to Blair he would only fuck it up and leave his Guide hating him even more.

Unable to bear the silence and knowing that the song would express his feelings better than he could he went to the CD player and turned on Feel the Need in Me. As Jim was behind Blair he didn't see the smile on the other man's face.

Blair stood up and turned to face Jim,  
"Dance with me?" Well, the older man had not been expecting that but he was not going to argue with him. He nodded and Blair moved close to him and they danced. Jim leant down to whisper some of the lyrics into his best friend's ear,  
"I need you to be by my side, need you to be my guide."

"I am and I always will be, I love you too." And with that he kissed his best friend, lover and the man he would be with for the rest of his life.

FIN


End file.
